


needs redress

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the storm, Dick resides in the calm that is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needs redress

It's been 10 hours and 38 minutes since the team went missing and the only thing on Dick's mind is how empty his life is. He's sitting alone on the couch in the Bludhaven HQ if it can even be called a headquarters. In the few weeks the team made it home, he's grown to miss Gar's constant chattering and Conner's annoyance at Gar. 

Most of all, he misses going to Gotham and going on patrol with Robin and Batgirl, but even that's been a rarity in the past few weeks. With the Reach business overwhelming his time, Nightwing hasn't got time to remain whelmed. He plans on going down to the Manor and give Alfred some company. He's been alone since Batman left for Rimbor with the rest of the league.

Without Bruce, Robin or Batgirl, Nightwing feels helpless and homeless. They were what made Gotham feel like home and heaven knows how hard that is to do. He leaves the so called home at Bludhaven and zeta beams to Gotham.

It feels so wrong, jumping on Gotham rooftops alone. It then sinks in that he's truly alone and they just might not be coming back.

Dick enters the batcave and sits at the computer, trying to search for more clues about Robin's birdarang. He's discovered Blue's prints and it's very possible that Blue might be in with the Reach. His only chance is to rely on Kaldur and Artemis' operation and hopefully get more details about that. 

"Master Dick, please do take a break," Alfred places a warm hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Alfred, how can I do that when Barbara and Tim are missing?" Dick whispers as he reaches his breaking point. He turns around and faces Alfred with a desperate look on his face.

"I've known you for quite some time and I believe you can figure something out, but not with this mindset," Alfred pulls Dick into an embrace and pets his head. Dick sighs and breaks down as he shakes in Alfred's arms.

"I just feel so useless," he cries.

"You are anything but, young master," Alfred pats his back even thought all he wants right now is to yell at Bruce for leaving Dick in such a state.

"My, this family," Alfred thinks as a tear slides down his cheek.


End file.
